


good bad ideas

by pipecleanerFlowers



Series: The (Not-So) Secret Life of Barian Nerds [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alit and Gilag try to convince Durbe to join them on their training regimen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good bad ideas

It starts when Alit ever-so-casually sits himself down next to Durbe on the couch at BARian while Gilag watches Sanagi-chan on the TV. Alit shifts over a little, turns his head, and stares at Durbe, who is trying his best to ignore him and go through his notes on the human world. Specifically the dangers of gigantic furry creatures called bears.

Alit pokes him in the shoulder. And then pokes him again. And again. And... again.

"What do you want?" Durbe asks, a little exasperated with this familiar pattern.

"You don't have much muscle," Alit declares, and it's as if it's a _eureka_ moment or something because he stands up dramatically and points a very accusing finger at him.

Gilag turns around since the commercials aren't Sanagi-chan and therefore they are boring and takes a good look at Durbe. "Alit's right, you're all skin and bones."

Durbe inwardly groans. Now it was two against one. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You should train with me and Gilag!"

"Gilag and I," Durbe corrects duly before Alit's words actually settled in and his eyes widened a fraction. "Wait, you want me to _what_? No, I'm too busy with researching this Earth place and trying to find the other ruins."

"Yeah, but you won't have the strength to conquer them without some muscle!" Alit says. Durbe frowns, thinking that while he has a point, it is still stupid and wasteful and he should probably just ignore him now because he's been drinking too many of those questionable milkshake things -- oh, that was another thing he had to research. Yep, officially added to the mental to-do list of human research.

"Remember the bear Yuma saved you from?" Gilag asks, looking pointedly at the book in Durbe's hands. "You could've defeated that if you were stronger!"

"Yeah! And you might not have blown your cover so easily too because you wouldn't have had to tag along with Yuma afterward!"

Durbe's frown indented itself a little more, brow furrowing as he knew he couldn't deny the truth of these facts. And yet he had a little pride to maintain so... "I don't think any of that is a good idea. I'm fine as long as I'm in my Barian form, and everyone's already figured out that humans are weak creatures so of course my human form isn't in top condition," Durbe explains, attempting to derail the idea.

Alit shrugs. "Alright, but... I want to see you lifting some weights while you're watching the news. You don't have to just sit there you know."

"Yeah! And you can wear wrist-weights while doing normal things!" Gilag suggests.

It's only when he tunes them out and reads the next paragraph about how he could've been ripped apart by the bear does he decide to maybe follow some of these suggestions.


End file.
